


birthday boy

by seawltch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Gender or Sex Swap, Mommy Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: It's Jongin's birthday, and he wants to celebrate it with both his mommy and his daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: chankaisoo, age play, polyamory, daddy!kink, mommy!kink, fem!kyungsoo, dom!kyungsoo, daddy!chanyeol, mommy!kyungsoo, tiny bit of breathplay, use of toys (vibrator)
> 
> note: and u didn't think i could get any kinkier also i hate myself

“Good morning, birthday boy.”

Jongin whines as that gentle voice murmurs to him and slender fingers comb through his hair. Drowsily, he pulls the covers over his head, still sleepy. His mommy coos to him, her hand moving to rub his tummy above the comforter. He can smell her sweet perfume when she sits down on the bed and knows she’s not going to let him fall back asleep easily.

“My sleepy baby boy,” Kyungsoo peels back the covers, but Jongin refuses to open his eyes. “Mommy made breakfast for you. I made your favorite pancakes.”

The mention of breakfast makes his stomach growl, and Jongin reluctantly squints his eyes open to the light in the room. His mommy is sitting on the edge of the bed to his right, ebony hair falling past her shoulders and her curvy body covered in her black silk robe, tied at the waist with the rose gold lace of her bra peeking out. Jongin pouts, still sleepy, but reaches up to scrub at his eyes.

“Mommy,” he mumbles.

“Hmm?”

Shyly, Jongin pulls the pale pink comforter back up to his chin, fluttering his eyelashes in a cutely manner. “Can I have a kiss?” His voice is scratchy from sleep, and Kyungsoo finds him so adorable that she can’t deny him.

“Since it’s your birthday, yes.” Kyungsoo smiles at her baby and leans down to kiss him chastely. Jongin hums in delight, grinning once she pulls away. His mommy pats his tummy before standing up. “Now get up and brush your teeth. Mommy will be in the kitchen.”

He sits up, the cowlicks in his silver hair going everywhere, and watches her saunter out with her beautiful curved figure. He’s so lucky to have such a pretty mommy. Jongin kicks off his pink sheets and clutches his caramel teddy bear as he climbs off, oversized beige sweater that belonged to his daddy falling off his shoulder and covering down to his thighs as he walks out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall. He can smell the pancakes and hopes that Kyungsoo treats him to extra strawberries and whip cream, brushing his teeth in excitement. The rush of it being his birthday finally catching up to his tired mind.

Jongin wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his sweater, holding his bear close as he heads down the stairs with a bit of a stumble from his tired limbs. It usually takes him eons to fully wake up. Padding into the kitchen, he sees Kyungsoo flipping another pancake onto a plate in a neat stack.

“Mommy,” Jongin sighs and cuddles up against her from behind sleepily.

“Did you brush your teeth like a good boy, Nini?” she asks.

“Mhm.” Jongin nuzzles into her neck, feeling at ease with her sweet pomegranate perfume. “Where’s daddy?”

“He had to go to work, baby. He said he’s going to come home early because it’s your birthday though.” Kyungsoo turns her head to smile at him. “Now sit down and eat.”

Jongin pouts, wishing he could eat breakfast with his daddy too, but slips away to sit at the kitchen island, placing his bear (Kai) in the chair next to him. Kyungsoo places a plate with two pancakes on it soon enough, the top one decorated with a smiley face made from whip cream and sliced strawberries. Jongin grins excitedly, swinging his legs and giggling as Kyungsoo comes over with the container of whip cream, swirling more around the edges because she loves to spoil her baby boy.

“Is that good?” she asks.

“...Can I have some more strawberries too?” Jongin pleads meekly, twisting his fingers in his lap.

“Maybe when you finish this first, okay?” Kyungsoo combs back Jongin’s hair affectionately and kisses his temple. He nods and picks up his fork, his mommy moving to sit beside him, cup of coffee in hand. Jongin eats childishly, as usual, not cutting it into pieces well and trying to shove a larger bite than necessary into his mouth, smearing whip cream and strawberry syrup all over his lips.

Kyungsoo glances over to see Jongin with his cheeks stuffed full, looking back at her with wide eyes and the fork between his lips. He gulps down the food quickly, and Kyungsoo lets out a tsk. “Slow down. You’ll get a tummy ache that way, baby.” Reaching over to wipe at his lips with her fingers, Kyungsoo fights a smile as she watches Jongin’s eyes darken. Kyungsoo raises a brow as she runs a finger along the seam of his lips teasingly, her baby boy taking the invitation and taking her index finger into his mouth, licking up the remnants of syrup and whipped cream. Jongin closes his eyes and sucks, whimpering when his mommy presses another finger into his mouth.

His cheeks grow warm as he continues licking and sucking, opening his eyes to see his mommy staring at him with hooded eyes. Jongin squirms in his chair as he feels his body heating up, and Kyungsoo teasingly pinches his tongue as her free hand sneaks up her baby’s bare thigh, pushing the fabric of his sweater up to show more caramel skin. But just as she’s nearing the good part, they both startle and stop at the sound of Kyungsoo’s ringtone going off from the living room.

Kyungsoo sighs and takes her fingers out of Jongin’s mouth as she gets up from the chair. “I’ll be right back, Jonginnie.”

He watches her saunter out of the room and licks his lips, tugging down his sweater and rubbing his thighs together to quell the heat lingering in his veins. Jongin pouts as he listens to his mommy answer the phone, feeling ignored. It’s his birthday. He’s the birthday boy! With a huff, he pushes his plate of half-eaten pancakes away and cuddles his bear to his chest, tucking his chin in for the ultimate pout. She’ll walk in and comfort him once she notices that he’s sad.

But ten minutes later, his mommy hasn’t come back, and Jongin can hear her still chatting with someone from the company she works for. Feeling neglected, Jongin hops off the chair and walks around the island, lips upturned into a naughty, sneaky grin. He knows she’ll pay attention to him if he does something bad, for sure.

Reaching across the counter, he slides the plate of strawberries closer to him and picks up a perfectly ripened one. Jongin holds it by the stem and takes an indulgent bite, juices staining his fingers and lips red. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve sloppily and hums happily as he puts the empty stem down and picks up another fruit. Strawberries are his favorite, and now his mommy is too busy to tell him that he can’t eat them.

After his fifth strawberry, Jongin is sucking on the tips of his fingers - and that’s when he realizes it’s awfully quiet, his mommy’s voice having disappeared. He hears the sound of a throat being cleared and timidly turns around to see Kyungsoo leaning against the pantry door, a clearly unimpressed expression on her face. Jongin stiffens up, hugging his teddy bear tightly as he hangs his head, knowing that he’s in big trouble now. His mommy isn’t as lenient as his daddy.

“M-Mommy…” Jongin whimpers, standing pigeon toed as she approaches him.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo murmurs, voice cold, as she places a hand on his arm. “Were you eating strawberries without mommy’s permission?”

Jongin fiddles with his oversized sleeves, anxious. “Y-Yes…”

Kyungsoo ponders for a moment, and Jongin knows she’s thinking of ways to punish him. After some time, she smiles at him before gently taking Kai from the crook of Jongin’s elbow. “Mommy will be more gentle because it’s your birthday,” she tugs on his sweater to turn him around before pushing him face down onto the counter, “but bend over, baby.”

Jongin whines as she pulls up the hem of his sweater to reveal his supple tan ass, bare since he had neglected underwear last night. He knows what’s coming and sniffles as his mommy grabs a handful of his ass, manicured nails digging into his skin. A finger slides between his cheeks, brushing up against his asshole, and Jongin tries to lean away with a soft word of denial, but that only makes Kyungsoo growl and grab the plastic spatula from the counter.

“Bad boy. You accept punishments from your mommy,” Kyungsoo reprimands, holding him in place by the hip as she brings down the spatula harshly on his bottom. A loud smack sounds, and Jongin yelps and sniffles as the crowds closer to the countertops. She repeats the action, over and over, until Jongin’s ass is red and bearing the markings from the holes of the spatula. Her baby sniffles, tears running down his cheeks as he trembles, awaiting more spankings.

“Are you sorry, Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo asks, pressing the tip of the spatula against one of the red blemishes.

“Yes, m-mommy!” Jongin yelps and lifts his head, looking at her with his watery eyes. “I-I’m sorry I ate the strawberries.”

“Good boy.” Much to his relief, she puts the spatula down and instead reaches into one of the pockets of her robe. With a devious smile, Kyungsoo pulls out a bottle of lube and the familiar strawberry-shaped egg vibrator.

“Should I give you your reward now?”

 

Chanyeol juggles the cake and wrapped present in his arms as he punches in the keycode to the penthouse. The buzzer sounds and the door clicks as he opens it. He hears the sounds of Jongin’s favorite show playing on the T.V. and wonders he’s still in little space, knowing he slept in his own room last night. But his question is answered fairly quickly as Jongin comes bounding excitedly around the corner, attacking Chanyeol with a hug as he stands in the entryway.

“Daddy!” Jongin loops his arms around Chanyeol and buries his face in the crook of his neck. “You’re late!”

He nearly drops the cake and gift in the process but kisses Jongin’s temple after setting the items down on the nearby table. “Sorry, baby, I got held up at work. You were good for mommy though, right?”

“Mhm,” Jongin hums with a bright smile. “Mommy dressed me today!”

Chanyeol pulls away from his baby, eyeing his sunny yellow turtleneck sweater that has _BIRTHDAY BOY_ printed on it in sparkly pink bubble letters and his familiar denim overall shorts. “She did? You look really cute, Jonginnie.”

Jongin tucks his chin in sheepishly, pink tinting his cheeks adorably. “Thank you, daddy.” He grabs a hold of his daddy’s strong, larger hand with a sweater paw. “Can we watch cartoons? Mommy is cooking lunch, and she won’t let me into the kitchen.” He pouts.

“Sure, baby.” Chanyeol just leaves his things in the entryway as he’s dragged along by an ecstatic Jongin into the living room where Jongin’s favorite cartoon is playing. The older man sits down on the couch with a sigh, eager to relax, and Jongin takes his usual spot, curled up on Chanyeol’s lap.

Jongin noses at his neck but keeps his eyes trained on the show. His daddy pets his silver hair affectionately, admiring the rosy glitter on Jongin’s eyelids that he didn’t notice before. Jongin has always been a pretty gift that he and Kyungsoo were lucky to have found and be able to love. He brought life to their once-struggling marriage.

“What did you and mommy do today, Jonginnie?” Chanyeol asks.

“Mommy made me pancakes,” Jongin mumbles, chewing at one of his nails as he stares at the cartoon. “And...And we played…”

“Played?” He knows what that means.

Jongin starts to reply but stiffens in Chanyeol’s arms suddenly, letting out a soft sob just as Chanyeol starts to hear a familiar buzzing sound. Raising a brow, Chanyeol slides his hand down Jongin’s back. He glides his fingers down to the slight split in the denim and can feel the vibrations from the toy deep inside of him.

“Daddy…” Jongin whines, turning in Chanyeol’s lap to straddle him. “Mommy was mean…”

“Was she? She won’t let you come?” Chanyeol smiles as he nibbles at the shell of Jongin’s ear, pressing his fingers deeper into the denim.

“O-One time…” He shudders, eagerly clinging to Chanyeol as he kisses down his neck. “M-Make it stop, _ah_ , d-daddy please.” Jongin’s words turn into whines as his daddy palms the front of his shorts, petting his erection through the denim. He spreads his legs further for more friction and leans forward to kiss Chanyeol in a desperate way, hands gripping the lapels of his suit jacket beggingly.

Chanyeol lets his baby indulge himself, kissing him back skillfully opposed to Jongin’s messy kisses combined with soft whines. He pulls away and moves his hands to Jongin’s chest, unclasping his overalls and sliding the denim shorts down his thighs. As expected, he spots red lace and tsks.

“Mommy made you wear panties as punishment, hmm? Because you weren’t being a big boy?” Chanyeol smirks, tugging at the lace on Jongin’s hips.

“Daddy, please…” Jongin blushes in embarrassment and huddles closer to Chanyeol, hugging his shoulders and placing his lips by his ear. “I was...being good…I’ll be good for you, daddy. I swear. Please play with me.”

Cooing and petting Jongin’s back, Chanyeol slides a hand down into his shorts and panties. He grins and makes sure to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he does so, her disapproving form appearing in the kitchen doorway, pink vibrator remote in hand. It’s his job as the nice parent to spoil Jongin, no?

Unaware to the fact that his mommy is watching, Jongin moans as Chanyeol rubs a finger along his entrance, feeling the string attached to the vibrator and its buzzing. Tugging on the string, Chanyeol murmurs, “Should daddy take it out?”

He can feel Kyungsoo’s glare for interfering and is so giddy that he doesn’t even wait for his baby’s reply before tugging out the vibrator, the little strawberry still shuddering. Chanyeol grins at his wife as he just drops the toy carelessly on the floor with a clatter. Jongin whimpers, shifting to try and get his daddy’s fingers inside, sighing heavily when Chanyeol inserts his middle finger. His long fingers apply more pleasure than the strawberry vibrator ever could.

“Daddy...I want your...your…” Jongin whines, rolling his hips back. His face is flushed, cherry, plush lips parted, and his hooded eyes look up at Chanyeol.

“You think you can take daddy’s cock already?” Chanyeol adds a second finger, no problem considering how loose Jongin is. His baby trembles against him, letting out soft gasps against Chanyeol’s neck as his daddy presses against his prostate

“M-Mhm…” Jongin claws at his shoulders, oversensitive and holding back his orgasm. “Give it to me...please…” He arches his back to take his fingers in deeper.

But then Chanyeol’s fingers are yanked out and slim fingers form a ring around Jongin’s cock. Dazed and sensing someone standing behind him, Jongin opens his eyes and turns around to see Kyungsoo standing there, a displeased frown on her lips as she grips Jongin’s cock. Her stare is clearly directed to the both of them but mostly Jongin.

“M-Mommy…” He tries to curl up into Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo tightens her grip on his erection, causing him to wince and stop moving.

“You think I’m mean, Jonginnie? Mommy’s only punishing you because you were being bad.” Her free hand moves to tug at Jongin’s silver hair, yanking his head back to glare into his watery eyes. “But it seems you forgot that, huh?”

Jongin shivers as Kyungsoo’s black manicured nails scrape against his throat, both in pleasure and fear. Kyungsoo’s punishment was nothing before, and he knows she can and will do much worse, especially if pushed like Jongin just did. He’s at her mercy now, and Jongin knows his daddy is just as whipped by his mommy.

Kyungsoo lets go of him, only to smack Jongin on the ass once. “Get up and follow mommy. You too, Chanyeol.” She crooks a finger, and Chanyeol stands up after Jongin with a grumble.

Jongin immediately knows what’s about to happen when they step into his mommy and daddy’s bedroom, a chair settled in front of the bed. He whimpers, wanting to resist when Kyungsoo forces him down onto the chair, swiftly tying his legs to the chair’s and tying his arms behind the back. But just thinking about what’s going to happen as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo strip down in front of him has Jongin’s cock leaking and aching against this sweater-covered stomach.

“Watch how big boys and girls do it, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo sighs as Chanyeol pushes her down onto the mattress, following her down. They lie horizontal on the bed so that he can see _everything_. How his daddy’s hands run along Kyungsoo’s curves, squeezing the flesh of her hips and kissing her hungrily, not messily like Jongin does it. Kyungsoo claws at his broad shoulders as Chanyeol kisses down her neck, sucking and biting, and her moans are beautiful.

Jongin bites his puffy bottom lip, paying close attention to how he caresses her busty breasts, squeezing and appreciating them for their worth. He longs for their softness and how his mommy will sometimes let him have a handful, fists instinctively clenching behind his back as precum dribbles down his cock.

Their positions are suddenly switched, via Kyungsoo, and Jongin watches with hooded eyes as her hand strokes Chanyeol’s cock. His daddy has such an impressive size to him, something Jongin yearns for inside of him after being denied. His dick twitches as Kyungsoo starts to go down on his daddy, her thick, painted lips sliding over his length with no effort. Chanyeol groans, abs clenching as she teases him, squeezing his balls and tracing her fingers down his perineum and to his hole, applying a little bit of pressure. Jongin moans, hips bucking as if she were doing it to him instead.

Pulling off of Chanyeol’s dick, Kyungsoo pants and looks at Jongin. “Be a good boy and stay quiet.” Her voice is hoarse and lips wet as she talks, and Jongin has to bite back another sound.

She bends over with her back facing Jongin this time, and he gets a full view of her glistening pussy. His mommy rarely lets him inside of it, something that only his daddy can have, but Jongin would gladly get down on his knees at any time of the day and eat her out. He likes when she pushes him down at random times of the day and just says _eat_. He breathes heavily as he thinks about it, sucking on his bottom lip. If only he could move forward just a bit and…

Kyungsoo releases Chanyeol’s dick with a pop, the man looking wrecked with how he lets out a shaky sigh, smoothing his sweaty bangs back from his face. Kyungsoo moves to sit on Chanyeol’s hips, rubbing her wet sex back and forth against his. Her hips tremble, though her face hides any arousal she feels, a grin on her lips.

Then she reaches beneath herself, grasping Chanyeol’s cock before sinking down on it, throwing her head back as he fills her up. Jongin tears up, his dick aching as he remembers what a good fill his daddy is, wishing he was between them like he’s supposed to be.

The bedroom is then filled with the sounds of slapping skin and their twin moans. Chanyeol grips Kyungsoo’s hips tightly and thrusts up into her as she bounces on his lap, swivelling her hips every now and then and making Jongin drool. He’s squirming now, almost feeling like he’s going to come untouched just watching. The wet sounds have him dying for any sort of friction, but there’s no relief. He wants to cry.

“Please…” Jongin mewls.

He’s only ignored, and Kyungsoo hops off of Chanyeol to lie down, spreading her legs for him to settle between and thrust back inside of her wet, tight heat. His daddy’s body is so sculpted and lean, and the way his large hands grip Kyungsoo’s impressive thighs make Jongin whimper. He wants his hands all over his body again.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” Chanyeol says with a guttural groan. His hands fist into the sheets on either side of Kyungsoo’s body as he thrusts deeply and roughly into her, losing his rhythm as her hands snake up to his throat, tightening around his windpipe and suppressing his air flow. Chanyeol’s eyes roll back and his hips stutter as he releases into her, a choked moan escaping as she lets go.

Jongin is trembling in his chair, feeling like one touch will set him off as Chanyeol pulls out of Kyungsoo, exhausted as he collapses on the bed next to her. But Kyungsoo murmurs something to him that Jongin can’t understand, and they both sit up. His mommy moves to sit on the edge of the bed while Chanyeol stands up, dizzy as he comes over to kiss Jongin on the forehead and untie him from the chair.

Jongin looks to Kyungsoo for what to do next.

She leans back and spreads her legs, showing how Chanyeol’s release is dripping out of her soaked pussy. “Why don’t you come and clean up mommy and daddy’s mess?”

Stumbling over, he falls to his knees before her and wastes no time in diving forward, burying his face between her legs. Kyungsoo grabs a fistful of his hair and moans as he starts to eagerly lick up their juices and eat her out with passion, chocolate eyes looking up at her as he licks around her swollen clit.

“Good boy,” she sighs. Her thick thighs squeeze around him, and Kyungsoo grinds against his face. Jongin becomes so lost in the action that he startles when his daddy settles behind him, sneaking a hand up his sweater to pinch and tease his nipples. But he moans wantonly into Kyungsoo’s pussy as Chanyeol strokes his cock, spreading the precum around his length and rubbing around the head. It doesn’t take long before he’s silently screaming and cumming onto the carpet beneath him.

Kyungsoo trembles and comes as well, and Jongin, boneless and tired, does his best to lick up her juices dutifully. When he’s done, he pulls back, lips and chin wet as he pants openly. He’d fall over onto his back if it weren’t for Chanyeol behind him, holding him close and tugging off his birthday boy sweater to make him more comfortable. He’s so sleepy.

“You were such a good boy, Jongin. Always a good boy for us,” Chanyeol murmurs to him as he pulls Jongin up to his feet, who clings to him instantly. “We love you so much.”

“Sleepy...daddy…” He mumbles, rubbing his teary eyes against the older man’s shoulder.

“Okay, baby, you can nap.” Jongin feels himself being laid down on the bed. When he opens his eyes, Kyungsoo is combing back his hair with a smile and settling the blankets over him.

Jongin makes grabby hands with pouty lips. “Cuddles, mommy.”

“Sure, sweetie.” She ties her robe around her body before settling on top of the blankets next to him. Chanyeol follows suit, pulling on his underwear as he settles on the other side of Jongin.

“What about lunch?” He mumbles, half-asleep already. Kyungsoo laughs and pets his tummy.

“We can eat when you wake up. Just sleep for now, baby. Mommy and daddy love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
